tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Void Termina the Destroyer/Kirby x TMGC Chapter 7 Never Give Up
(*This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 6*) Mametchi: This is no time for playing, guys. This...is a time to be serious. Lovelitchi: Yes? Mametchi: We’ve got to find Calavento! Kirby: Yeah! I mean, we shouldn’t just keep him taken away! Sunopotchi: That’s obvious, man. Zukyutchi: I hope you guys succeed. But...may I help out? Mametchi: Of course. Zukyutchi: ZUKYUN! COUNT ME IN!!! Meta Knight: Good choice, Mametchi! Anyways, let’s go, shall we? Everybody else: YEAH! Mametchi: You guys stay right here. I’ll go get two of my other friends. Lovelitchi: Alright. Zukyutchi: I hope you remain safe. (*Mametchi knocks on Memetchi’s door*) Memetchi: Hi, Mametchi! Mametchi: Hi, Memetchi! Me and my friends have been going on a big adventure, and we heard that Calavento has been taken away! Memetchi: Who’s Calavento? Mametchi: He was born as a baby here on Tamagotchi Planet. All of a sudden, he got taken away somehow. Memetchi: Really?! That’s terrible! Mametchi: Indeed. Do you want to help us? Memetchi: Of course! There’s no time to waste! Mametchi: I’m with you! Oh, by the way, let’s go get someone who’s very important to us… (*Mametchi knocks on Kuchipatchi’s door*) Kuchipatchi: Mametchi! How are you-datchi? Mametchi: I’m fine, Kuchipatchi! Thanks for asking! Kuchipatchi: You’re welcome-datchi! Say, has anything new happened-datchi? Mametchi: Well, me and my friends heard about the baby Calavento. Kuchipatchi: What about Calavento-datchi? Memetchi: Mametchi told me that he got taken away when he was just a baby. Kuchipatchi: REALLY-DATCHI??? THAT’S ONE OF THE WORST THINGS THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO SOMEONE ON TAMAGOTCHI PLANET-DATCHI!!! Mametchi: Believe me, worse things have happened. Memetchi: Why don’t you come with me and my friends to help find Calavento? Kuchipatchi: Of course I can-datchi! Mametchi: Great! I knew you’d be willing! (*Mametchi comes back with Memetchi and Kuchipatchi*) Sunopotchi: Hey, Kuchipatchi! How are ya, dude? Kuchipatchi: I’m doing fine, Sunopotchi-datchi! Lovelitchi: Hi, Memetchi! Zukyutchi: Hi, guys! Let me guess, you’re here to help us, right? Memetchi: Of course we are! Zukyutchi: *gasps* Right on! Sunopotchi: *crosses his arms proudly* More members mean a stronger team! Mametchi: You said it, Snow! Meta Knight: Alright. Now that we’re all set, let’s do this! Everybody else: YAY!!! (*Meanwhile, in Jambandra Base*) Malice: Ah...home sweet home. Mysterytchi: We have arrived, my master. Forceon: But...where's Calavento? (*The trio turns back and sees no one was there. Then they hear Madame Majesta's voice coming from the throne*) M.Majesta: FOOLISH COMMANDERS… GET OUT AND FIND THAT VESSEL OR ELSE… YOU! WILL! BE! FIRED!!! Malice: R-roger!!! (*Malice and Mysterytchi enter their Jambastion and leave the base, leaving Forceon alone*) Forceon: Wait...What about me? M.Majesta: JUST STAY HERE, MY SON. Forceon:...yes. (*Back in Tamagotchi Planet, Kirby and Co. keep searching for Calavento*) Mametchi: So, I think he might be in that Jambastion. Zukyutchi: It flew away. Mametchi: Well, we’ll have to find the Jambastion! (*However, before Zukyutchi can say something, they see the fortress crashing into a nearby lake, then they see two familiar shadows flying out of the fortress*) Mametchi: Could it be…? *Follows the shadows* Zukyutchi: *shivers in fear* Z-z-zukyun… (*Malice descends from the sky and lands on the ground*) Malice: Where...where is that kid…? Mametchi: Malice?? What are you doing here? Mysterytchi: We discovered that Calavento is missing, then I think he was probably thrown away from the window (I suppose), so we came and found him. Zukyutchi: You came as well? Can we help? Malice: No, but… Nevermind. Do as you please, bean. Zukyutchi: *giggles nervously* Mametchi: *gets slightly frustrated for a moment* Well… alright then. Mysterytchi: Thanks! According to my analysis, his last sighting was in a playground near the TAMAX-TV tower- Malice: You kidding?? I don't know that there is a playground near that tower… Sunopotchi: *excitedly goes off-topic* Does the playground have anything related to sports?! Mametchi: Sunopotchi, now is not the time to talk about sports. Sunopotchi: Oh. Sorry, man. I’m a huge sports fan. Mysterytchi: I already know that… Malice: Anyway. We can do some competition after we find that kid… if you insist. Sunopotchi: Alright. (*So the group follow Mysterytchi's route as they walk along the road to the TAMAX-TV tower. However, when they arrive…*) Malice: Great! Now your analysis is wrong! There is no playground but two seesaws! Mysterytchi: No way… maybe my system went wrong. Mametchi: Maybe...you are accurate. Look, everyone! *Points at something* (*Everyone then turns their heads and sees a somewhat familiar figure sitting on the seesaw.*) Zukyutchi: *crosses his arms* Hmmm…interesting… Mametchi: *whispering to Malice* (Is… is that Calavento?) Malice: *whispering* (Yes.) Zukyutchi: *still crossing his arms* I wonder how he feels about that seesaw. *slowly approaches Calavento* Sunopotchi: Wait, what are you doing? Zukyutchi: I am going to talk to him. I am quite worried about him. Sunopotchi and Mametchi: *cross their arms* Alright. Mysterytchi: (Smells like loneliness.) (*Zukyutchi approaches Calavento, who sightly smiles at him before turning back into a frown*) Calavento: Hi. Zukyutchi: Hello. Calavento: I have seen you before, well, I guess. Why are you here…? Just… leave me alone. Zukyutchi: *puts his hand on Calavento’s shoulder* I came here because I noticed how you’re feeling. Calavento: Re-really? My appearance might be too terrifying for you. Zukyutchi: Don’t worry, Cal. I’m not afraid of you at all. Calavento: Are you sure? *stares at Zukyutchi with absolute confusion* I… didn't scare you, right? Zukyutchi: Right! *pats Calavento’s shoulder* Calavento: Nice! Seldom people talk to me like that… but you are like Clulu! By the way, she always talks to me and… (what should I say?)... I kinda feel like she is like my mother. Zukyutchi: Well...now that you said that, you could think of me like your father, right? Calavento: *nods his head while smiling* Mametchi: Zu...Zukyu did it! Malice: Well, better than nothing, at least the future can be changed. Calavento: Oh! *points at Mametchi* Is that your friend? I have something special to give him, dad! Zukyutchi: Of course! I’ve been with him ever since I first came to Tamagotchi Town. Him and I have done many things together. Calavento: Cool! *Waves at Mametchi nervously* Well...hi. I heard that someone called you "genius" or "bean (pfft)"... whatever, I have something special to give you! (*Calavento hands Mametchi two heart-shaped devices*) Mametchi: But… are those yellow and violet Melody Charm? Calavento: Nah, a lady gave it to me before I came back here. She said that a genius—as a certain prophecy being told—is able to use this and stop chaos. I know that this is a peaceful planet, but… when chaos really comes, you can use it and save the world, just like how the Star Warrior did. Mametchi: *puts his hands on his hips* That’s interesting. Calavento: One day if I went berserk, this might help me to calm down myself. But as my dad keeps encouraging me, I will be totally fine! Malice: (A lady? Could it be Madame Majesta??) Calavento: *walks towards Malice* Well, I might not be able to talk to you that much, dad, 'cause I got places to go… but hey, it's very nice to meet you! Zukyutchi: Awwww! You’re very nice! *hugs Calavento* Calavento: *hugs back* Thanks, dad. (*Malice takes Calavento while the boy waves at Zukyutchi before boarding the Jambastion*) Calavento: *smiles* See ya everyone! I love you all!! Tamagotchis: *smiling and waving* Bye, Calavento! Zukyutchi: We’ll always remain in each other’s hearts! Calavento: *nods and tears starts to come out from his eyes* (*The Jambastion left the Tamagotchi Planet once more*) Zukyutchi: *happily tearing up* I...love Calavento... Kirby: *runs towards Mametchi and Co.* Poyo? Where's Calavento? Meta Knight: *looks at the Jambastion* He left. It seems that the future has changed. Memetchi: That's a sweet ending! Kuchipatchi: Ending? *crosses his arms* The story isn't over yet-datchi! Lovelitchi: But it's good that he accepted us, especially Zukyutchi! Miraitchi and Clulutchi: Well, we kinda missed him, honestly. Mametchi: But now the most important thing is that everyone is fine, right? Kirby: *comforting Zukyutchi while nodding his head* Zukyutchi: *turns his head towards Kirby* You seem like a nice boy. Kirby: *nods happily* Mametchi: Alright, let's go have dinner. It's already late now! Everyone: YAY!! (*END OF CHAPTER 7*) Extra Scene (*What appears that the story ends peacefully. However, a new crisis seems to begin… because of Mametchi!?*) (Note that this extra scene takes place after Kirby and Co. have dinner) (*At Mametchi's house*) Chamametchi: Hey big brother! What are you doing? Mametchi: I am wondering…*stares at the yellow device* Chamametchi: Cool! Can I try that? Mametchi: Look, Chama, you didn’t let me finish what I was gonna say. Anyways, I am wondering...how does this work? Chamametchi: Is it like this? *Presses the middle button of the device* Mametchi: NOOO- (*After Chamametchi presses the button, everything seems trembling. Suddenly, Mametchi let out a painful scream as a grey Mame-Gotchiman suit is then created. Then some of his inventions started to float around him, and finally… they merge onto the suit*) Chamametchi: *stares at Mametchi full of shock* WHAT? JUST? HAPPENED??? Mametchi: *speaks in a slightly metallic voice* That's... Calavento's power…? Chamametchi: Who’s Calavento? Mametchi: I can't believe it. Malice told me that according to a certain prophecy, two warriors will fight against the Demon God… Which means... Calavento is the Demon God...and I am one of the warriors?? Chamametchi: You...look so awesome, big brother! Mametchi: This is what I call lack of attention. But it really looked cool, to be honest. Maybe I should name this… MetalMametchi…!! Chamametchi: MetalMametchi?! What’s next, you appear in a Gotchiman episode looking like this? Mametchi: I would, but...well…I’m fine with how I appear on the show already. (*Meanwhile, in Jambandra Base, Majesta is watching the entire thing happening through an invincible camera*) M.Majesta: THAT'S... METALMAMETCHI, AS THE PROPHECY TOLD. ONE OF THE TWO WARRIORS, WHO CAN CONTROL SPACE…!!! IT SEEMS THAT… LORD CALAVENTO'S EVOLUTION IS COMING. VERY, VERY SOON…*laughing maliciously* (*End of Extra Scene*) Category:Blog posts